I Miss my Dad!
by Gemina
Summary: His dad had never been in a prison or anything like it; he'd always been a free man, happy to tinker with his inventions. Now he's in jail, leaving Teo alone, sick with worry. Luckily, another boy already knows the pain of having a father captured...


**Just a short fic, because I noticed there wasn't very much about Teo.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, but that doesn't mean I didn't work hard at writing this, so don't forget to review please!! ; ) **

**And...I've gone and edited. Check it out!! If it seems out of place, it's because I did this on Red Bull. Hope it doesn't seem as rushed now!!**

Teo wheeled casually along the edge of the temple area. It was a lot like home...except more broken down. Right now, he was worrying about his father, and how he was faring in the fire nation prison. He was worried sick about his father, much like the other children.

And so, he wasn't watching where he was going, and promptly ran over Haru's feet, much to Haru's displeasure.

"Ow! Teo get off!!"

Teo quickly rolled backwards.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" He leaned out of his wheelchair to look at Haru's bare feet, which were somewhat red where he'd rolled over them. Haru shook his head.

"They're fine. It's okay. What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?"

Teo sighed.

"Same as usual..."

Haru nodded empathetically. His father had been left behind as well, and he took a seat beside Teo.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" He asked, looking over at the younger boy. He himself had also been seperated from his father before by the fire nation, so he knew how to deal with it. He doubted Teo had ever even been far from home.

Teo ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. He didn't really want to talk about it, it hurt more to get it out in the open like that.

"No..."

Haru simply sat there quietly, if Teo needed to talk, he would.

"So, seen this temple? There are secret corridors in the secret corridors. It's like a maze." Haru began, trying to make conversation. Sitting there silently for long stretches of time had never really worked well for him. He looked over at the glazed expression on Teo's face.

"Teo? You all right?" He snapped his fingers in front of Teo's face.

"I just--I'm so worried about what they might do to him! He used to, um, work for them a while ago, and they might--they might hurt him because of that, and, um, I'm worried because he's not used to battle and stuff, I mean, it's harsh in the prisons, um, Sokka's dad, Hakoda, he said it was bad where he was..." He choked up slightly, putting his hands up against his eyes to stop up any moisture. He didn't want to cry, if he cried that would prove he was sad. And he didn't want to be sad, his father would have never wanted that...

"He'll be all right." He assurred him. Teo looked at him, teary-eyed.

"How do you know?"

Haru smiled slightly.

"Didn't you say he was a genius? Of course he'll know how to survive. Besides, he has you to hold on for." He reminded him, handing him a small handkerchief. It was embroidered with Earth nation designs, and smelled strongly of all sorts of spices, like the shop Haru's family ran. Teo used it to swiftly wipe away his tears.

"Yeah...yeah. He is a genius." Teo repeated, handing back the handkerchief. His father would survive, he would think of a way. He thought of a way for everything. He thought of a way for him to be free; he would think of a way to free himself as well. And the man who could think of a way to give him flight was not the sort of man who would give up without a fight. He chuckled slightly, remembering some of his father's antics. He'd be fine. He smiled at Haru.

"Thanks."

Haru nodded, standing. He knew what it was like, to miss his father like that, and worry about whether or not he would ever come back. He onyl wished he'd had someone to comfort him like this. He shook off the thought, and grinned at Teo.

"No problem; now come on, it's time for dinner." He said, heading towards the main area, he turned back with a mischievious glint in his eye. "And, don't forget, tonight's Katara's night to cook."

Teo noticeably brightened, and swiftly wheeled after him. Katara's cooking was the best, after all, even if she sometimes had strange tastes...

**I can't actually remember if Katara is supposed to be a good cook, but she seems like she should be, despite the sea prunes...**


End file.
